Chapter 506
Chapter 506 is titled "Roger and Rayleigh". Cover Page CP9's Independent Report Vol. 15: "Discharged From the Hospital" Lucci shakes hands with the life saving doctors. Short Summary The Heart Pirates begin to retreat from the Human Auction House until Law notices the Kid Pirates fighting against the Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma. Duval defeats the leader of Hound Pets, Peterman. Silvers Rayleigh tells Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates about his connection to the late Gol D. Roger and their past. Long Summary Outside the Human Auction House, the Heart Pirates begin to escape with Bepo beating Marines easily, with agility. Jean Bart destroys the road and as he and Bepo run, Bepo makes sure that Bart knows that since he is new, he is at a lower rank than Bepo. Soon afterwards, Law spots Kid fighting what appears to be Bartholomew Kuma. A man is injured on the floor and the Kid Pirates are fighting Kuma. He speaks Law's name and fires a heat attack on Law. Jean Bart states that it is not surprising that a Shichibukai is at the Saboady Archipelago as Kid prepares to fight Kuma. At Grove 8, Duval beat up the leader of the Hound Pets, Peterman and drops off the Straw Hat Pirates, Hatchan, Camie and Rayleigh at Shakky's Rip-off Bar. Much to the entire Straw Hat Pirates' surprise, Rayleigh tells them that he was the vice-captain and first mate of the Roger Pirates, under Gol D. Roger. He then tells the pirates the story of the Roger Pirates, and reveals that they were never caught by the Marines, as many people thought, but that Roger gave himself up to the Marines. Rayleigh also reveals that four years prior to Roger's death, Roger discovered that he had a terrible illness that cannot be cured. Rayleigh states that Crocus sailed with them, as a doctor, keeping an eye on Roger's health. Crocus is a name the Straw Hat Pirates are familiar with as he is the person at the Twin Capes at the start of the Grand Line. Brook is most familiar with Crocus, as he entrusted his pet whale, Laboon with Crocus. Rayleigh says that Crocus only joined the Roger Pirates as he was looking for another pirate crew, the Rumbar Pirates, Brook's crew. Even though Crocus only stayed on with the Roger Pirates for three years, he still was considered a crewmate by Rayleigh. Rayleigh starts to talk about Roger, how he was always happy and like flashy things like parties or battles. But then, Roger ordered that the Roger Pirates was to be disbanded, which they did. After one year of disbanding, Roger turned himself in, was taken to his hometown, Loguetown in the East Blue, where he was executed. Rayleigh says that the last words spoken to him by Roger himself was "I will not die, partner,". Then Rayleigh says that his execution was supposed to be a warning to other pirates in the world, however, his death begun the Great Pirate Age. Rayleigh says that the only people that can form the Pirate Age is actually the people living in it. He also states that Shanks was in the plaza, as was Buggy. It turns out that Shanks had spoken to Rayleigh about Luffy, and that Shanks and Buggy were once apprentices of the Roger Pirates. At the Grove 27's harbor, a pirate says that a Marine battleship has arrived, possibly with an admiral on board. Everyone starts to run as the Marine battleship begins to fire on the island. On a cannonball, a man is flying on it. As the cannon reaches the island, it explodes and Kizaru lands waiting further orders. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Rob Lucci leaves the hospital. *Rayleigh reveals that he was Roger's first mate. *Brook reveals that Roger was only a rookie during Brook's time, fifty years ago. *Rayleigh reveals that Roger turned himself in to the Marines. The reason as for why Roger turned himself to the Marines was because four years prior his death, Roger came down with an incurable disease. *Rayleigh also reveals that the Twin Capes Lighthouse keeper Crocus joined the Roger Pirates as a doctor to help prolong Roger's death from his disease, and to find the Rumbar Pirates. *It is revealed that Roger had an adventurous personality that liked to party and fight, much similar to Luffy's personality. *It is also revealed that both Shanks and Buggy were apprentices on Roger's ship. **Rayleigh is confirmed to be the mysterious First Mate on the ship the two were on in Chapter 19. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 506 it:Capitolo 506 es:Capítulo 506